<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but my world is you by bronweathanharthad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380795">but my world is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronweathanharthad/pseuds/bronweathanharthad'>bronweathanharthad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dunkirk (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronweathanharthad/pseuds/bronweathanharthad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daniel and Alma get married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>song prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but my world is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-wow this is so uncharacteristically Not Sad please enjoy</p><p>-title is from "Bloom" by the Paper Kites</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nervous?”</p><p>     He looked up from buttoning his suit to see his uncle smiling sympathetically. “A little, yeah.”</p><p>     His uncle put a hand on his shoulder. “You should’ve seen your dad on his wedding day. We all thought he was going to faint. But the moment he saw your mum, he pulled himself together. If he made it through, I have no worries about you.”</p><p>     “I love her, Uncle Jonathan. You know I do. It just … I don’t know, it doesn’t feel real yet.”</p><p>     “But it will feel real, and when it does you will cherish it even more. This marriage will last; I have no doubt of it.”</p><p>     He straightened his tie and fastened the boutonniere to his suit jacket. “How do I look?”</p><p>     “Like a proper gentleman.” Jonathan gave his nephew a tight hug. “I’m proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>He kept his hands clasped together to keep himself from fidgeting as he waited for his and Alma’s family to take their seats. The few seconds of processions seemed to drag for eternity. He just wanted to see his bride. But his impatience was finally rewarded as she processed down the aisle arm in arm with her father.</p><p>     Her gown was fairly simple – an ankle-length, long-sleeved gown with a ruffled skirt. A sun hat, to which was affixed her mother’s wedding veil, accompanied the gown. Her red hair was styled into a smooth bob, and as Daniel took her hand to lead her to the altar, she broke into a beaming smile.</p><p>     The priest officiating the wedding was the same priest that baptized her. Daniel knew that he had the priest’s approval, but it still calmed his nerves when the priest gave him a slight nod.</p><p>     “I, Daniel, take thee, Alma, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”</p><p>     “I, Alma, take thee, Daniel, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”</p><p>     The priest gave them one last look, seemingly content with their love. “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife.” Turning to Daniel, he said, “You may kiss the bride.”</p><p>     Almost before the priest finished speaking, Alma took Daniel’s face in her hands and kissed him. He took her by the small of her back and happily returned her kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than a reception, they opted for a simple dinner at Jonathan’s house. There were only seven attendees: Alma’s parents and brother and Daniel’s mother, sister, brother-in-law, and uncle.</p><p>     The couple had written their own vows to be said in front of a smaller audience, and this small gathering with their families seemed the perfect time.</p><p>     Daniel went first. “I’ve heard that time stops when you fall in love. I don’t know if that’s true, but when I realized that I was in love with you, I felt so frantic that I didn’t know what to do with myself. I hardly remember our first date because I was so euphoric over you agreeing to go on a date with me in the first place. Even now, we’re married, we’re officially married, but it still doesn’t feel real. But if this is a dream, I never want to wake up from it.”</p><p>     “I didn’t think I could feel for anyone half as strongly as I feel for you. You make me smile and laugh like no one has ever done. Your joys are my joys, and your sorrows are my sorrows. And I realize that all I want is for you to be happy. And I see a future with you. I see waking up to your face every day. I see us raising children and teaching them to be kind no matter what, and I see us growing old together, and I see <em>you</em>, and you are my home.” Alma rubbed his upper arm gently while he collected himself.<br/>     “I vow to always fasten your jewelry,” he continued. “I vow to attend each and every concert and opera you perform, no matter how big or small your part is, and to greet you with flowers after the final curtain is drawn. I vow to celebrate your triumphs and comfort you in times of trouble. I vow to build a future with you and to always be by your side, no matter where life takes us, and to miss you when we are parted and rejoice in our reunions. And above all else, I vow to be your best friend and to love you with everything I have.”</p><p>     Alma looked at her husband as if he were the only other person in the room. Her eyes, too, had started to bead up with tears. “For as long as I can remember, I have felt that I’ve had to put on a show for others. I’ve been afraid to be serious or mess up or not live up to any impressions that anyone had about me. But when I’m with you, I feel like I can truly be myself. And you have helped me realize that I can be myself around all of my loved ones because you made me realize that you love me for me.</p><p>     “I vow to always pour your tea first and always straighten your tie, even when it doesn’t need straightening. I vow to sing you to sleep on the bad days and dance with you on the good days. I vow to always make time for us, no matter how busy our lives may become. I would promise to always accept your praises and stop deflecting them, but knowing me, I don’t think that’s possible.” Daniel smiled at those words, and she laughed nervously at his smile. “But most of all, I vow to love you unconditionally. You have shown me more love than I ever thought myself worthy of receiving, and I vow to make you feel as loved as you have made me feel.”</p><p>     They sealed their vows with a kiss, and Alma bashfully wiped away the couple of tears that had started to creep down her face.</p><p>     They danced to a Chopin waltz played by her mother. Their form wasn’t perfect, but neither cared. They kept their eyes squarely on one another as they danced, each gradually forgetting the presence of their families and each taken somewhat by surprise at the applause as their dance ended.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean it?”</p><p>     She nodded. “I know that you love me for me.” She put her hand on his cheek. “And I love you for who you are. I hope you know that.”</p><p>     “Of course I know.” He turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand. “And I will love you no matter how much we change.”</p><p>     With a smile she withdrew her hand from his face and inched closer to him. “I can’t wait to wake up to your face.”</p><p>     “Me neither.” He put his arm on her bare back and pulled her closer still.</p><p>     For several moments of comfortable silence, they soaked in each other’s presence. She gazed wistfully into his eyes, hoping in secret that their future children would be blessed with those eyes, and the weight of his arm draped over her back was a comforting one indeed. He took in the warmth of her body, and as she let out a content sigh, he knew beyond doubt that she was not just his home but his world. Neither knew what the future had in store for them, but he knew that no matter what befell them, she would be the constant, and he hoped that she felt the same about him.</p><p>     In time, her arm likewise found its way to his back. “Good night, husband,” she said.</p><p>     “Good night, wife.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>